Tout en silence
by Babel121
Summary: YAOI. Un pilote a une chanson qui lui trotte dans la tête pendant une mission. One-shot.


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Tout en silence. (Je suis plus très sûre si c'est vraiment ça le titre de la chanson ? ?)

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre **: Shonen aï, OOC (j'sais pas s'il est vraiment OOC la ? Perso, je pense pas) Songfic (j'adore cette chanson depuis déjà longtemps et en la réécoutant y'a trois jours, j'me suis aperçue qu'elle allait vachement bien à l'un des G-Boys !) POV de ? ? ? (A vous de trouver ! Un indice : il parle pas beaucoup !) Y'a aussi un autre truc mais ça, je vous laisse le découvrir !

**Couple **: Vous verrez ! Ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics s'en douteront sûrement !

**Disclaimer** : Sont pas à moi et je pense qu'après ça, ils voudront plus jamais l'être ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai écrit ce truc ?

« Tout en silence » est une chanson d'Eve Angeli.

**P'tite note** : Attention, délire de fin vachement long ! Mais il me fallait au moins ça pour m'en remettre ! -.- 

**TOUT EN SILENCE**

Pourquoi, pourquoi cette chanson lui trotte-t-elle dans la tête depuis qu'il l'a entendue ? Son entraînement l'avait pourtant rendu insensible à toutes ces choses insignifiantes. Jamais, jamais il n'avait fait attention à une musique auparavant : ça ne sert à rien. Mais cette chanson, il n'a pas pu l'oublier. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui correspond tellement. Elle traduit si fidèlement ses sentiments qu'il aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été écrite pour lui, voire même par lui. Mais c'est une jeune fille qui chante. Bien, elle chante bien mais il sait qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle chante, que ça ne lui ait jamais arrivé. On lui a sûrement proposé cette chanson et elle a accepté parce qu'elle la trouvait belle mais pas parce qu'elle avait vécu une telle situation. Non, sinon il y aurait plus de souffrance dans sa voix, bien plus de souffrance. Car ça fait mal, un mal de chien. Il n'avait pas mal avant. Avant la chanson. Parce qu'avant de l'entendre, il ne s'était pas rendu compte, non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il ne savait pas ses sentiments. Pas avant de les entendre soigneusement décris dans cette mélodie. Là, là il a enfin compris ce pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il était près de lui. Cette étrange chaleur qui le traversait chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Là, il a aussi compris qu'il ne pourrait plus rien y faire, que cela faisait maintenant parti de lui, que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'aider, qu'il devait à présent souffrir tout en silence.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ils étaient en mission et il ne devait pas laisser son esprit dériver ainsi. Il aurait tout le temps pour y penser plus tard. Mais la chanson ne le quitta pas. Même après le début de la bataille, même pendant les coups et les cris, le rythme lancinant était toujours là. Et son esprit s'échappa à nouveau, son corps continuant le combat seul, passé en mode automatique. Son esprit se concentra une nouvelle fois sur cette chanson, sur ces paroles si pleines de sens pour lui.

_**Si nos routes se croisent**_

_**Que nos planètes tournent dans le même sens** _

Un chassé croisé, voilà ce qu'ont été nos premiers rapports. On se croisait, se perdait, se retrouvant pour mieux se reperdre. Jusqu'à cette mission où nous avons du travailler tous ensembles. Je n'étais pas chaud au début, habitué à travailler seul. Mais j'ai bien du me rendre compte de vos qualités, surtout des tiennes. Aussi bien pour les missions que pour la vie sociale. Tu es le cœur de notre groupe, toi seul qui as su faire battre le mien.

_**Si mon souffle s'arrête**_

_**Que mes regards se meurent en silence** _

Toi seul aussi as réussi à stopper ma respiration si automatique par ta beauté. Le premier jour où nous avons partagé notre chambre, ce matin où tu es sortit de la salle de bain. Tes longs cheveux cascadant librement sur tes épaules, laissant des gouttelettes couler le long de ton torse nu. Tu étais magnifique. Et tu l'es toujours. Mais ce fut ce jour là que mon cœur se remit à battre. Bien sûr il battait, mais seulement pour ma survie. Là, il s'est mis à battre pour quelqu'un. C'est aussi à partir de ce jour que je me suis mis à te regarder. Avant, je te voyais mais je ne faisais pas attention. Maintenant, je te regarde, je t'observe, mais je prends bien garde à le faire quand tu ne me vois pas. C'est pour ça que je suis si fatigué en ce moment. Passer mes nuits à t'observer dormir ne peut que me nuire.

_**Il a tracé une route **_

_**Un chemin que je suis **_

_**Alors plus rien ne me raisonne**_

_**Il est déjà dans ma vie**_

Oui, tu es déjà dans ma vie, tu en fais entièrement parti à présent. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, sans te voir, sans te sentir près de moi. Mon entraînement me dit bien d'arrêter tout ça, que tu es devenu une de mes faiblesses, mais je n'y peux rien. Et je ne veux rien y changer.

_**Pourtant je dois l'aimer tout en silence**_

_**Vivre près de lui sans rien dire.** _

Mais mon entraînement m'impose quand même une chose. J'ai accepté cette faiblesse mais je ne dois pas la montrer. Je sais que je suis faible, mais les autres ne doivent pas le savoir. C'est pour cela que je ne te dis rien, que je reste silencieux.

_**Voler un regard, un mot, une danse **_

_**Juste pour lui appartenir**_

Je reste silencieux mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir parler, tout te dire. C'est pourquoi je chéris tellement les étreintes que tu me donnes. Je sais très bien que tu fais cela avec tout le monde, que c'est une manière pour toi de nous montrer ton amitié. Mais j'aime à penser qu'avec moi, c'est spécial, que tu en profites autant que moi. J'aime chercher si tu as des gestes envers moi que tu n'as pas avec eux.

**_J'ai appris à attendre _**

**_A regarder les jours mourir sans lui_**

J'attends, j'attends avec impatience ces moments où tu es seul avec moi le soir, quand tout le monde est allé se coucher. Je suis comme d'habitude sur mon ordi et tu me parles. Tu me racontes tout et n'importe quoi et tu crois que je ne t'écoute pas. Mais je t'écoute, d'ailleurs, je ne fais que ça. Si tu voyais ce que j'écris sur mon écran quand tu me parles, tu ne comprendrais rien. Parce qu'il n'y aurait rien à comprendre. Juste des lettres tapées au hasard pour donner le change. Pour ne pas que tu vois que je t'écoute religieusement, pour ne pas que tu remarques que j'aime ta voix, que j'en aime la sonorité, les intonations, le timbre. Que je t'écoute jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, que tu plonges dans un sommeil réparateur. Et là, j'arrête de taper et je te regarde, tout simplement. Je t'admire jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment tout seuls et que je m'endorme à mon tour, un nouveau jour passant sans que je ne t'aie rien dit.

_**Je pourrais te défendre **_

_**A perdre mon âme, à risquer ma vie**_

Comme je le fais en ce moment, nos Gundams dos à dos. Je pare la plupart des attaques nous arrivant dessus. Mais celle-là, je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment. Ce Léo qui te fonce dessus. Je n'ai que le temps de m'interposer entre lui et toi, de me prendre le coup à ta place. Je t'entends hurler mon nom mais je n'y fais pas attention. Comme je ne sens aucune douleur à la blessure s'étendant sur flanc gauche. Mon esprit n'est toujours pas revenu, toujours concentré sur la chanson.

_**Il est ma vérité **_

_**C'est en lui que je crois **_

_**Il a su balayer mes doutes **_

_**Il est devenu ma voie** _

Je crois en toi, tu es devenu ma religion. Je ne croyais en aucun dieu, maintenant je crois en un Dieu. Shinigami, comme tu aimes à te faire appeler. Tu es devenu ma raison de vivre, ma raison de me battre. Je me bats plus pour les colonies mais pour toi. Pour que tu ne revives plus jamais des évènements tels que la Tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell.

_**Pourtant je dois l'aimer tout en silence**_

_** Vivre près de lui sans rien dire **_

_**Voler un regard, un mot, une danse **_

_**Juste pour lui appartenir** _

J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te dire tout cela. Pouvoir te dire mes sentiments pour toi. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je ne pourrais jamais. Mon Gundam a explosé sous le choc avec le Léo. Il a été détruit, moi aussi. Mon corps a roulé sur plusieurs mètres. Je te vois descendre de Deathscythe et courir vers moi. Mais je ne peux rien faire, mon esprit ne regagnera plus jamais mon corps.

**_Et pourtant. Pourtant._**

**_Ni l'oubli ni la distance _**

**_Ne me ferons renoncer à toi _**

**_Il suffira qu'un jour _**

_**Tout recommence** _

J'aimerais tant te le dire, rien qu'une fois.

Une dernière fois.

Tu me prends dans tes bras, crie mon nom, me hurle de rester avec toi, de ne pas te laisser.

J'aimerais tant.

Dans une autre vie peut-être… Oui, sûrement. Nous nous retrouverons et nous serons heureux.

Tu pleures, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, que tu ne veux pas que je parte.

C'est sûr, nous serons heureux quand nous nous retrouverons. Je pourrais enfin te le dire, je ne garderais plus le silence.

Mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

Adieu mon Ange de la Mort.

Mes yeux se ferment.

Je sombre.

Je t'aime…

_**Pourtant je dois l'aimer tout en silence**_

_**Vivre près de lui sans rien dire **_

_**Voler un regard, un mot, une danse **_

_**Juste pour lui appartenir…** _

**FIN**

Babel : Comment ? Comment j'ai pu écrire ça ? ! !

Heero _tombe à genoux, hallucin_ : Je… je suis mort ? ! !

Duo _allant aux cotés d'Heero pour le rassuré et jetant un regard mauvais à Babel_ : Mais pourquoi t'as écrit ça ? Je croyais qu'il était ton préfér ? ! !

Babel _ouvrant grand les yeux_ : Oh mon dieu ! J'ai tué mon Choupinou ! _tombe elle aussi à genoux, en pleurant_ J'ai fais du mal à mon Chouchou ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! 

Wufei _la prenant dans ses bras et lui frottant le dos doucement_ : C'est pas grave, chut, ça va aller… ça arrive à tout la monde de déraper, tu te rattraperas dans tes autres fics…

Trowa_ à Quatre_ : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Wufei d'être aussi gentil ?

Quatre : Elle vient de tuer Heero alors que c'est son préféré, imagine ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire à lui, celui qu'elle aime le moins ! Il essaye juste de se faire bien voir !

Trowa : C'est pas bête ! regard à Quatre On y va ?

Quatre : T'as raison !

_Ils s'approchent et prennent aussi dans leurs bras Babel qui continue de pleurer._

Quatre : Allez, arrête de pleurer, c'est pas grave.

Wufei : En plus, c'est pas en pleurant que tu vas arranger les choses…

_Elle les surprend en stoppant net de pleurer et en se relevant d'un coup._

Babel : Je sais ! Je sais comment me faire pardonner ! Pour ce que je viens de faire, je vais mettre un lemon dans « Les erreurs du pass » !

Duo et Heero : Vrai ? !

Babel : Viiiiii ! Maintenant que j'en ai déjà fait un pour « SEXY NightClub », ça me gène plus du tout d'en faire un autre !

Duo : Et tu l'écris quand ?

Babel : Euh… pas tout de suite…

Heero : Et pourquoi ?

Babel : Déjà d'une, il est 00H45. A mis 2H30 pour écrire cette fic, a mal au poignet et aux doigts et de deux, a suis bloqué dans l'autre fic et a sais pas comment continuer…

Duo : En bref, on peut attendre encore longtemps !

Babel : Désoléééééééééééééée ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai plus d'inspi ! Mais je vous promets que je vais le faire ! Promis ! Et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Heero : Ok, on te croit ! Mais ne pense pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement !

Babel : Maieuh ! J'aime pas quand tu me fais la gueule ! Pardonne-moi ! S'il te pl ! _Regard-de-petit-zozio-tombé-du-nid-et-qui-sait-pas-encore-voler emprunté à Quatre_ Tu sais bien que tu étais, es et resteras toujours mon préfér !

Heero _se sentant céder_ : Peut-être, mais ne recommence plus jamais ça !

Babel : D'accord, je recommencerais plus jamais… avec toi.

Les 4 autres G-Boys _grosse goutte de sueur derrière la nuque_ : Ça présage rien de bon ça !

Babel : J'aime pas les deathfics !

Duo : Alors pourquoi t'as écris celle-l ?

Babel : Paske j'aime bien la chanson et que malgré tout, c'est une vachement belle histoire ! Triste, mais belle !

Duo : Mouais, on peut voir ça comme ça…

Babel : Et bien moi, je le vois comme ça ! C'est la plus belle histoire que j'ai écrite en ce moment !

Quatre : C'est la plus triste aussi !

Babel : Parce que tu trouves que vos passés dans « Les erreurs du pass », c'est joyeux ? ! !

Wufei : Au moins, y'a des moments drôles ! Celle-là, elle est glauque !

Babel : Mais y'a une touche positive à la fin, ils se reverront sûrement dans une autre vie !

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu entends par une autre vie ?

Babel : Je sais pas, réincarnation peut-être ? Tiens, ça serait sympa pour une fic ça ! Je vais p'tet écrire la suite où vous vous retrouvez ! Et là, ça serait une fin bien heureuse !

Heero : Avec un lemon ?

Babel : Rooh Heero ! Je te savais pas comme ça !

Heero _grommelant _: Bah quoi, si on peut plus se renseigner !

Babel _souriant_ : Allez, y'aura un lemon ! Ça compensera un peu cette fic ! Au fait, vous avez remarqu ? C'est ma première fic sans Kinto ! Wouah, j'ai réussi à ne rajouter aucun perso !

Duo : Encore heureux ! Sinon tu te serais encore embarquée dans une histoire sans fin !

Babel : Ah non, Duo, ça c'est déjà pris ! Bon, j'vous laisse sinon le délire de fin va bientôt être plus long que la fic ! Alors Salut et à la prochaine histoire !


End file.
